6 Feet Hero
by Serpico1986
Summary: Just a cute story, in which Sam saved John from a heart attack. A/U story Disabled!Sam Sick!John


**Hello Dean colleague, i´m just parring by to present you my new story and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story bellow follow the same descriptions of my other stories, starting from ''Winchester Redirect'' And the idea for his story, i had after watching a medical program, where a 4-year old girl called the ambulance for her mon, who has burned herself making dinner.**

 **Just a negative point i´m writing out of nowhere is. Despite of in the story, Sam is 31-year old, i don´t know if there are a special school for adults in USA, or some program to then.**

 **Other then that, i wish you a delightful reading and i hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Your friend**

 **Dr. Sepico**

* * *

 **6 FEET HERO**

"Okay Sammy, bed time." Dean told his brother after stepping in front of the T.V. and blocking Sam's view of the carton he was watching

For the last couple of days, thirty-one year old Sam Winchester had been staying with his older brother and sister-in-law's new house, since John had been sent to the hospital for a few days.

It was an interesting story to tell, as Sam had somehow save his father from death. But even so, he could see that Sam was still acted as though he was to blame. However, Dean knew that even with a four year old mind, Sam still had a slight shadow of the adult his brother was supposed to be, if the accident never happened.

"I don't want to go to bed." Sam pouted folding his arms tightly around his chest and leaning hard in the large couch he was siting.

"Come on kiddo." Dean said sitting next to his brother after turning off the T.V. "You need to go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. We're picking up dad, remember?"

"Tomorrow's Wednesday?" Sam asked as he tried to remember what he had heard his father tell him while he was gone.

"Yep. Tomorrow's Wednesday and you still need to get to sleep." Dean said making Sam pout more but gave in. "Alright, let's go get your teeth brushed and you in your pajamas. And I will be in to tuck you into bed."

"Will you read tonight?" Sam asked stopping just at the foot of the stairs. Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, buddy. I'll read to you tonight." Dean smiled before saying, "Go upstairs and get ready for bed. And pick out the book you want me to read to you. And don´t forget to give Lisa´s good night."

"I will Dee." Sam called climbing the stairs quickly and vanished inside the guest bedroom.

_/_

Once Sam had his teeth brushed, his pajamas on, his medicine given and story read, he had fallen asleep quickly and Dean finished tucking his brother into bed before leaving the room and turning on the nightlight before closing the door. He walked downstairs again and finished cleaning up dinner and decided to call his dad to check to make sure he was okay.

"Everything's fine." John said and grunted as he moved in his bed. "The doctors say I'll be able to leave tomorrow just as long as I don't have any stress for a few days. That's not going to be a problem?"

''No, it's no problem." Dean said silently thanking God and his angels above that his father was alright. "Lisa and I will make sure you're not stressed out." Dean heard his father cough a little before he said his goodbyes. As soon as he hung up he walked up the stairs to find Lisa climbing into bed.

"Dean," she called seeing Dean's distant eyes as he walked over to the dresser to pull out his sleep clothes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean said not seeing his wife's suspicious look as his back was turned when he began to strip out of his day clothes.

"Sammy asleep?"

"Yeah." Dean said stepping into his pajama pants before climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around Lisa and pulling her close to him. "Just called dad. He's both excited and anxious to get out of that hospital."

"I bet." Lisa said with a smile. "If he's like my husband in any way, he's going to be getting pretty antsy before he can get out."

"We're not all like that." Dean laughed pulling his wife closer and kissing her on the head. She chuckled before Dean and Lisa began to share a kiss but when the kiss was over, Lisa had to rush to the bathroom. Dean shook his head before turning on his side and thinking about what had happened a few days ago, when he had gotten a call from his friend, Sheriff Jody Mills, telling him the most heroic story he'd ever heard.

_/_

F **LASHBACK**

 _It was a Thursday morning and since Sam was feeling a little sick, he was kept home from school._

 _Just after lunch then, Sam started to feel better and begged his dad to play hide and seek with him, even though John was feeling tired, he did say yes and began to play with his son. "Alright, remember you have until I count to five before I come to look for you." Sam nodded and John closed his eyes as he began to count._

 _For the next three hours of taking turns counting and finding each other. Sam was hiding once again, while John was busy counting. Sam could hear his dad in the living room counting, "One, Two, Thr-" There was a loud noise and Sam poked outside of his hiding spot thinking his dad was just playing a trick on him. But he could heard something that sounded like a soft plea of help._

 _"Daddy?" Sam called but when John didn't answer back, Sam got scared that something had happened. He moved quickly down the hall and found John clutching his chest his face red and his eyes closed tight. "Daddy?" John squinted but let out a cry of pain._

 _Desperate, the 6, 4 feet toddler looked around scared, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, am remembered that at his school, Mrs. Charlie was teaching him and his friends how to use the phone, to calling the proper people when there was an emergency. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the phone his fingers hovering over the numbers. "Don't play with the phone, Sammy." He remembered his father said when he had gotten home that day. "You only call it when it's the perfect time."_

 _For some unknown reason, Sam knew this was an emergency and dialed a number he was supposed to call when things were bad._

 _"Sheriff Mills?" Came the reply of a good friend of John's and his boys._

 _"Aunt Jody?" Sam asked keeping an eye on his dad who was taking deep hurtful breaths. "You got to help me. Daddy's not feeling well."_

 _"Sam, what's wrong?"_

 _"We were playing hide and seek and I think daddy is hurt. Please help me."_

 _"Okay, sweetie I'll be there in a little bit. And please let the people in when they get there." Jody didn't want to hang up on Sam as she motioned for someone to call an ambulance._

 _And when she got at John´s home, the old man was almost unconscious and Sam was seating beside his father, balancing himself back and forth, in a useless attempt to calm himself down._

 __/__

 _Jody had called Dean on her way over to the hospital and told him to meet her there as soon as possible. When Dean arrived with Lisa in tow, they found Jody rubbing Sam's back and rocking him back and forth._

 _"What happened?" Dean asked and Sam, upon hearing his brother latched out and held his brother tight._

 _"Daddy's sick." Sam cried and Dean began to rub his giant baby brother's back._

 _"It's going to be okay, Sammy." Dean said and saw Jody's reassuring smile. "Dad's going to be okay."_

 _''Dee, ´m sorry'' the younger man said and in response, Dean smiled and hug his brother_

'' _Don´t need to be sorry kiddo, you did nothing wrong, you save dad, its very important'' Dean assures him_

 _''Daddy´s angry with me?'' he asked_

 _''no, Sammy, no one is angry, you did the right thing, we´re proud of you.'' Dean nodded ''now look, the doctor is coming, he will tell us how dad is doing'' he finishing as the doctor approaching with the news from their father._

 __/__

 _After a few hours of resting John woke up with a tight feeling in his chest. The doctor that had come into his room and told John and his family that he had suffered a mild heart attack caused by over stressing. However he would be staying at the hospital until Wednesday to make sure he was okay._

 _ **END OF TLASHBACK**_

 _ **_/_**_

 _ **Wednesday…**_

Dean parked the Impala in front of the hospital entrance, as he and Sam, get ready to pick up their anxious father from the hospital. However, Sam´s face was clouded.

''Sammy, what´s the meter? You don´t want to see dad?'' the older brother asked, as Sam looked up from the truck he was running up and down his thigh.

"'m sorry," Sam mumbled. ''My fault.'' Upon hearing this, Dean took a deep breath and look at his brother

"Sammy, what've we said about 'sorry'?" Dean asked softly. He flicked a finger lightly against Sam's earlobe. Sam slurred a soft giggle.

"Don' need it."

"That's right. I don't need it."

''Daddy?''

''he doesn't need you to say sorry man, you are a hero'' Dean said ''now come on, we need to get Dad and go home, Lisa is doing Dad´s favorite meal'' he finished, getting out of the Impala. Sam followed.

_/_

As soon as they arrived in John´s room and saw him sitting on a wheelchair., Dean he look of discomfort was clear on the older man's face and out of habit, Sam rushed over to throw himself into his dad's arms, but Dean held him back.

"Dad's still hurt, Sammy." He said calmly and John smiled.

"I missed you too, Sammy." John said happy to get out of the wheelchair before pulling his youngest son into a tight hug. "Where you a good boy?"

"Yep!" Sam said excitedly not wanting to let go of his dad. "I did what Dean said to without complaint."

Dean cleared his throat and John could see that Dean was slowly shaking his head no. But John chuckled and released his youngest before hugging Dean. "Well, come on Sammy. We got to get back home and help dad by helping him relax for a while." Sam jumped up and down clapping his hands before jumping into the back seat and pulling the seat belt over him by himself. Which was another thing he was proud to do by himself.

_/_

Five minutes later, Sam was out like a light and John smiled at him. "I know this may sound cheesy, but your brother is my hero, he save me, more times that I could have imagining."

"Well, I'm glad he is. You are his after all." Dean said and both older men smiled quietly as they continued to drive.

 **The End**


End file.
